In recent years, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) technologies continue to develop and improve. TFT-LCD display panels are widely used in products such as televisions, laptop computers, monitors, cell phones, etc.
In the process of fabricating the TFT-LCD display panels, protecting the components from electrostatic charges is critical. To avoid the components to be adversely affected by electrostatic charges, electro-static discharge (ESD) devices formed by diodes are often used in conventional fabrication process to protect the components.
However, because the diodes for the ESD devices are often formed in the later stage of the array fabrication process, for example, after the etching of indium tin oxide (ITO) layer is completed, no ESD protection is provided in the earlier stage of the array fabrication process.